Clinging on
by OrderOfMerlin1stClass
Summary: Three thought to be muggle children set out to hogwarts
1. Prologue

to me

Nine year old Aimee was a defenite bookworm and Harry Potter year old Nicholas was definitely not any of year old Stanley was like another were polar opposites and archenemies. Everything changed on the 22nd of March 2013 at 10:30am in the classroom of P5C.

An owl had flew into their classroom and everyone was in , a girl aged nine in their class spotted a letter on its left seemed that the teacher had also done that because she took the letter off and read "Ms Aimee Wong and Messers Stanley Fang and Nicholas Chan, Vancouver International School, 20 Mainstreet Vancouver B.C."She paused for a moment then said"Can Aimee,Stanley and Nicholas come out please?"The three children went to their teacher and waited for her to start said"There is a letter for you three,why don't you read it?"Aimee obediently took it and read it with the boys:

Dear Mr Fang,

You are hereby accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You might not know Magic is real or anything,but it is and you share a Triad and Soul bond with the two other recipents of this another note, you three were all adopted and sent into the muggle world because of the dark wizard Serpente who is now dead and a prophecy about a triad. Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Dear Ms Wong and Mr Chan,

I trust you have read Mr Fang's Letter so I shall not repeat two will be the first and only students to enter during the middle of the last term and before you are I will meet you at the Green Door at 12:00nn after your school for a table for four under Monroe and I shall be there already in a bit of glamour incase anybody recognizes adoptive parents have been notified and are fine with it .Also Ms Wong knows where the Green Door is.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

The end of school bell had just rung and Nicholas grabbed Stanley and Aimee's wrists and pulled them down and told Aimee to bring them to the turned out that the shop was right next to the Candy Land Candy politely walked in while trying to gain their breath said"Table for four under Monroe please?" The waitress at the counter brought them to a small garden room in one of the hallway walked in and saw a lady that looked in her late sixties sitting at a table."Hello children,hold onto the bag and wait until we're at our destination for questions." They arrived in a small pub that looked familiar to Aimee."Is this the Leaky Cauldron Professor?" "You are right Ms Wong,do you by any chance remember how to go to Gringotts?" "Of course Professor,just turn here and we are there."They walked into the big hall and over to the heritage extremely familiar goblin was sitting there."Griphook?" The tiny creature looked up and said "I've been waiting for you Ms Malfoy,Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, come here." He led them into a room with three told them to drip a drop of blood into the basin they of thin air appeared three pieces of gave them their respective parchments:

Elladora Narcissa Malfoy

Date of Birth:2003 October 18th Mother:Astoria Cassandra Greengrass-Malfoy Father:Draco Octavian Malfoy Siblings:Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy(Older Twin)

Heir to: Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy(50%)

Powers: Natural Legilimens

Natural Occlumency Barriers

Natural Animagus(Ice Phoenix,Dragon,Unicorn) Animaltounge(able to communicate with any animal)

Triad and Soul Bond Magic

Wind and Ice Elements

James Sirius Potter

Date of Birth:2003 April 8th Mother:Ginerva Molly Weasley

Father:Harry James Potter

Siblings:Albus Severus Potter(Younger Brother),Lily Luna Potter(Younger Sister) Heir to: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Powers: Natural Legilimens

Natural Occlumency Barriers

Natural Animagus(Water Phoenix,Gryffin,Unicorn) Animaltounge(able to communicate with any animal)

Triad and Soul Bond Magic

Water and Earth Elementals

Fred Arthur Weasley

Date of Birth:2002 March 21st Mother:Angelina Marianne Johnson-Weasley

Father:George Fabian Weasley

Sibling:Roxanne Angelina Weasley(Younger Twin)

Heir to: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Johnson(50%)

Powers: Natural Legilimens

Natural Occlumency Barriers

Natural Animagus(Fire Phoenix,Ceberus,Unicorn) Animaltounge(able to communicate with any animal)

Triad and Soul Bond Magic

Fire and Metal Elementals

"I knew you were powerful,but I never knew you were this powerful!"Griphook said in three kids looked at each were all thinking the same thing'What in the world?'After leaving Gringotts they went to Madam Malkins to get school robes and casual wear and each a set of dress robes as a present from their adoptive McGonagall brought them to Florean Fortscue's Ice Cream Parlour."Now to tell you three one thing,Your Fathers are friends because of a tragic incident that involved all three of your mothers,now go in." They saw their fathers sitting at a small booth eating some ice shyly reached towards their fathers and said six magical folk introduced themselves then went to MPW Manor to meet their before that (A/N:I will refer to their adopted names)Nicholas's father told them that they were getting married the next day and had to consumnate at the latest midnight of the day after the wedding.(A/N:I know they're too young but they have to because if they don't they will die)The news hit them like a tornado and they blacked out.


End file.
